Tetramand Parenting
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Four Arms teaches Devon and Cassie that while he has to discipline them sometimes, that doesn't mean he loves them both any less. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, and Devon. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Tetramand Parenting**

"Great! Now you've done it!" Cassie yelled as she and Devon took off at fast speeds.

"It wasn't my fault! You were the one who was determined to fix Four Arms' laser!" Devon snapped back. Gena and Rachel were just getting in from work when they saw Cassie and Devon running out of Four Arms' room and looking very upset. They went inside and saw his laser gun was in two separate pieces. Both girls sighed and examined the gun. It wasn't long before they heard loud footsteps behind them.

"Hey…so is it a party in my room?" Four Arms asked as he grinned and greeted both girls. He hugged them both and kissed Gena softly on the lips when he saw his gun. His four eyes widened.

"Oh no! What happened?!" He gasped as he held his gun's pieces.

"I think Cassie and Devon were trying to fix it and in their attempt, they may have broken it." Rachel said softly. Four Arms looked at them and then examined his gun. After fiddling with it a bit, he stood up and chuckled.

"Relax, guys. It's alright…but I need to have a talk with them about trying to fix weapons. That is very dangerous." He said a bit sternly as he walked out to find them. He found both of them outside in a tree.

"Cassie. Devon. I know you both are up there. Come down here." He said, his voice hinting a bit in anger. Both of them came down, looking ashamed and nervous. Four Arms stood with his hands on his hips.

"Listen to me. You both are never to touch the guns unless you are supervised. These are dangerous and you are NEVER to touch them. You both could have been seriously hurt." Four Arms scolded.

"But Four Arms…we…,"

"No buts, Cassie. I don't want to see either of you touching these weapons again. If anything happened to you both I would never forgive myself." He scolded, his eyes narrowing. Cassie and Devon both looked at the ground. Four Arms then lifted their chins gently with two of his arms.

"Am I understood?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. Sorry Four Arms," both of them said simultaneously. He nodded and let them both go, but his eyes saddened as he watched them walk away. It hurt him to have to scold them, but he needed to in order to keep them safe.

* * *

 _Later on that night…_

Four Arms saw Devon walk down the stairs and he smiled at him, but Devon nearly jumped out of his skin. That made Four Arms cock an eyebrow.

"Devon?"

"W-What?"

"Why are you so nervous? C'mere," Four Arms said gently as he reached out for the boy. Devon tried to step back, but he tripped on the step. That gave Four Arms the opportunity to grab him.

"Calm down, kid."

"Four Arms, let go! I have to head home!

"Not so fast! You're not going anywhere." Four Arms said as he picked him up and carried him down the steps. "It's almost dinner time. I think you and I need to talk afterwards."

"L-let go!"

"No…not until we discuss this kid. Now c'mon; I'm not letting you out of my sight until we talk," Four Arms said in a slightly firm tone.

Cassie and everyone were eating at the dinner table and everyone was enjoying the food. Well, almost everyone. Cassie would still not look at Four Arms and she had not spoken to him for most of the day. He was sitting across from her and no matter what he did, she would not look or even talk to him! He smiled softly and playfully nudged her under the table to get her attention; one thing Four Arms couldn't stand was Cassie being sad!

"Cassie…listen…what happened is in the past. As long as you learned your lesson, everything is fine." Four Arms whispered. Cassie just glanced at him and then looked away. He was shocked, but he didn't give up.

"Hey…easy there. Come on, Cass, cheer up…,"

She then stood up and wiped her mouth. She whispered something to Gena and then went upstairs. Four Arms looked at her walk away and he excused himself as well, but not before he quickly looked at Devon.

"I'll be back. Kid, don't go too far. If you run, you know I will find you," Four Arms said in a slightly teasing and slightly serious tone.

As Cassie was walking up the stairs, she heard a deep voice call her name gently.

"Cassie." She turned and saw him coming up the stairs too so she started walking faster to her room. She walked in and locked the door and it wasn't long before she heard knocking and jiggling on the handle.

"Cassie…I know you're in there. Let me in, doll," a deep voice crooned through the door.

"No! I already apologized for the gun, Four Arms! There's no need to be mad at me!"

"Who says I'm mad…c'mon, open up!"

"No! I don't wanna talk to anyone."

"Sweetheart, you can't stay in there forever…we need to talk this out."

"Please…just leave me alone…,"

"No…I won't leave you alone, Cassie. I may have had to correct you, but I still love you. You're my daughter, remember?"

Cassie could feel streams of tears down her face right now. She was sitting on the floor with her back to the door and she tried to furiously wipe her tears. She then jumped when she felt something gently caress her leg. She looked and saw red fingers feeling under the door.

"Four Arms…I'm fine…," Cassie said, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Then why won't you let me in…?"

"B-Because I just need time to myself. I feel bad for messing up." But then a few tears fell down on his finger. His hand stop moving for a second and suddenly it disappeared back under the door. Cassie's eyes then popped wide open when she could feel the door being pried open, locks and all. Four Arms was literally opening the door even if it meant breaking it to get to her!

"Cassie…either you open up or I will break these locks. I've done it before, you can ask Rachel," he said through the door, a slight teasing tone to his voice. But after a while, he didn't hear anything.

"Cassie? Cassie are you alright?" Again there was only silence. He then pried the door open and walked in her room. There was no sign of Cassie, but her window was open and there was a rope leading outside.

"Oh no…," he whispered to himself. He ran to the window and looked out. He saw Cassie and Devon heading towards the woods.

"Alright ,you two. I think we all need to have a midnight meeting," He thought, as he climbed out the window and took off after them.

Meanwhile, Cassie and Devon were sitting under their favorite tree. They were best friends and this was their meeting spot.

"Well Cassie, I understand how you feel, but at least he didn't beat us. My uncle does that to me even when I spill a drop of water by accident." Devon said sadly.

"Yeah I know. I guess I just feel terrible. I should've known better."

"We both were wrong, Cassie. But you know we can't avoid him forever. He was right; we had no business touching the gun."

"True…and you're right…you both can't avoid me forever…," a deep voice responded. Both spun and saw him coming towards them. They both jumped to their feet, but the Tetramand wrapped both children in a bear hug close to his chest with their backs to him as he sat down on the ground. Both children struggled and tried to get away, but their attempts were futile.

"Alright, alright, shhhh…easy, you two…shhhhh." Four Arms cooed as he used one set of arms to hold them on his lap and his other two to gently rub their heads. "Don't be afraid…listen, I'm not angry. I was more scared for your safety than angry. Ah, ah, ah…Devon, stop squirming, and Cassie, stop moving so much; neither of you are getting away from me." He chuckled softly. He then finally felt them give up in defeat.

"There we go…now calm down…everything is alright. I forgive you; I think now you both need to forgive yourselves." He whispered. Both of them looked at him and then looked down at the ground. He lifted Cassie close to his face and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled at him, but then looked away. He smiled and started kissing her again and again, making her laugh. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Four Arms, and I'm so sorry."

"I love you too baby girl, and hush…that was in the past. I had already forgiven you." He then saw Devon had wormed his way out of his grip and was trying to walk away. Devon then felt something grab him in the back of his shirt. With a yelp, Devon was pulled back to Four Arms. The red alien gently started poking Devon in the ribs, but Devon fought not to laugh.

"Stop resisting, Devon…we all know this is your weak spot…," the Tetramand teased as he then started wiggling ten fingers in the boy's stomach. Devon burst out laughing and struggled trying to avoid those deadly alien digits. He finally managed to put his hands on Four Arms' hands to get him to stop. The Tetramand then ruffled the boy's hair.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." Devon said quietly. He then thought about having to go back to his uncle. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Four Arms picked both of them up.

"Devon, how about you stay tonight? Rachel said she would call your uncle and I want you and Cassie to come and roast marshmallows with us." He said as he rubbed them gently on their heads. Both of them squealed with happiness as they jumped on the Tetramand and he showered them with love the rest of the night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Four Arms is turning out to be a great parent so far! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
